Land of Mist
:This Elven land is covered in mist and shadow. The closest country to the cursed land of water, only it's elusive nature keeps the forces of evil at bay. :A great tower lies in the heart of the Elven Land. Within it are the guardians of the Crystal of Air. Find your way to the tower to retrieve the third ancient artifact... The Land of Mist is the third area available for questing in Castle Age. To unlock the Land of Mist, you must reach 100% Influence in the first 4 Land of Earth Quests (The Stairs of Terra, Crossing The Chasm, The Forbidden Forest, and Vesuv Lookout). The Land of Mist's random Soldier drop is the Shadow Warrior. Orc Grunt is a random soldier drop from sub quests. Main Quest 1: Misty Hills of Boralis Imbued with underwater breathing by Celesta, your army finally surfaces. A throng of snow giants greets you, smiling angrily and brandishing massive clubs. They will not let you escape! Sub-Quest 1: Defeat Snow Giants Sub-Quest 2: Fight Snow King Main Quest 2: The Keep of Corelan The stone face of the Elven King Corelan is etched on these mountains. Through his stone mouth lies the city of Triste. Suddenly his jaws open and an army of orcs rush out with their heavy axes and catapults. Sub-Quest 1: Slaughter Orcs Sub-Quest 2: Battle Orc Captain Main Quest 3: Triste You fight your way to Triste, only to find that the city has been taken over by the Orc general Gildamesh. You learn that his army had crushed the Elite Noble Elves of Triste. Save Triste from this evil! Sub-Quest 1: Dismantle Orc Patrol Sub-Quest 2: Fight Gildamesh Main Quest 4: Mausoleum of Triste It seems that the elves retreated inside the mausoleum and escaped using the hidden passages. It is said that the mausoleum of Triste held a great evil. Ahead, you see a bright light, and General Grummsh and his elite guards fighting King Corelan of the Elves. Defeat him! Sub-Quest 1: Avoid Ensnarements Sub Quest 2: Kill Gildamesh Main Quest 5: The Cave of Wonder It appears that Gildamesh had awaken the Ice Beast of legend and injured the Elven King. The cavern quakes. You must fight this beast on its own turf! Celesta prepares the buffs for a massive healing spell as you tighten your grip on your weapon. Sub-Quest 1: Defeat Frost Minions Sub-Quest 2: Fight Ice Beast Special Mission: Eye of the Storm You journey to the mystical land of the Elves in search of the Crystal of Air... You seek to recover the four Elemental Crystals in hope to save this world. It is rumored to reside in the tower of a beautiful dark elven Sorceress. Notes * You do not need to repeat the Special Mission to unlock the Sub-Quests for the 5th of the 5 Main Quests. Once the Special Mission has been completed, once a Main Quest hits 100% influence, it will then automatically unlock the Sub-Quests. * Gold/Energy= Average Gold divided by Energy Spent. * "Quest Completions before 100% Influence" represents the number of times you need to do a quest before you can get your influence there up to 100%. * The Sylvanas Orb is both an Alchemy and a Magic drop. As a magic item, it has 0 attack and 0 defense points, but if you wish to see if you have an orb or not, you can check your magic page to find out. By going to your Alchemy page, you may summon Sylvanas, the Sorceress Queen, who is a monster. * You can have only 1 Lightning Storm and only 1 Sylvanas Orb at a time. That means when you already own a Lightning Storm, and repeat the quest, even if the game says a Lightning Storm dropped you still have only 1 Lightning Storm. The same goes for Sylvanas Orb, except that if you use it to summon Sylvanas, the Sorceress Queen, you can get a new one from quest. Category:Quests